


more than you bargained for

by dylanklebold



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Sugar We're Goin Down - Fall Out Boy (Music Video)
Genre: M/M, alt universe - sugar we're going down, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanklebold/pseuds/dylanklebold





	

Dylan was always proud of his antlers. They were a result from his maternal bloodline - his mother was a deer-human hybrid, and the deer gene passed down from her to him. The antlers sprouted when he was 5, and they grew and grew until they reached their full potential when he was 12. As they grew, his mother decorated them for special occasions. Halloween had spooky cobweb and plastic spiders. Christmas had bells and ornaments stuck on with spirit gum and lightly dusted snow. And, as Dylan graduated from kindergarten and elementary school, they were emblazoned with school colors in body paint that was easily washed off.

Though, when Dylan entered middle school, things started to go to hell. People started to tease the changing boy with derogatory words and punches and blows. Once, in eighth grade, there was a week where he did not attend school because of the intense bullying.

What would Dylan expect? He was the only deer-human to attend the school. Most of his ‘species’ were either homeschooled by their mothers and fathers or entered into a deer-human only private school. Those specialty schools were far and few in between; not to mention, highly expensive. Dylan’s mother didn’t have much to come by, and she had to rely on her husband and her other son’s work to get by.

The day that Dylan would graduate middle school to go to high school came faster than his mother would hope. She stood by her son, fighting off the glares and side-looks from students and parents who discriminated against them just for their bloodline. She would continue this defensive behavior for the entire summer until Dylan started to retaliate and told her to back off.

Was it anxiety from the upcoming freshman year at Columbine? Probably.


End file.
